


Если долго мучиться

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ООС, модерн! АУ, построждество, флафф, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мальчики ни с чем не могут справиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если долго мучиться

Мишура свисала с потолка вдоль холла и лениво шевелилась на сквозняке. Еще до Рождества, перед тем как отбыть к семье, Мойра перетянула этаж гирляндами с распродажи в Мэйсиз. В Мэйсиз вычурные охапки снежинок смотрелись глянцево, нарядно, как в рекламном каталоге. Здесь, вопреки всему, только делали облупившуюся по углам штукатурку заметней. Закрывая дверь, Чарльз задел головой серебристые метелки, и блестки посыпались за шиворот.  
Можно было снова пообещать себе сменить работу или найти приличное жилье, наладить контакты с Даркхолмами – планов было громадье. Чарльз, наученный опытом, смотрел на вещи здраво и пошел на сделку с самим собой. Привел в порядок заплывший льдом холодильник. Выгреб каменный кусок сыра и вскрытую банку анчоусов. Вымел с дверцы просроченные сиропы от кашля. Кусок праздничной индейки от Мойры доел на завтрак. Сиротливо опустевшие полки знаменовали начало нового года, чистый лист, пусть и притянутый за уши – символический.

Записка, которую на трубе удерживал клейкий золотой херувимчик, сообщала, что мусоропровод снова выведен из эксплуатации. Чарльз вызвал лифт и, не без усилия, задвинул за собой заедающую решетку, вспоминая, когда в последний раз оплачивал счета.  
Лифт пополз вниз, натужно заскрипев, кабину тряхнуло. Через два мучительных пролета пол дернулся так, что зубы клацнули. От звона аварийного оповещения заломило в висках. Потом все замерло.  
Чарльз опустил мусорные пакеты под ноги. Один накренился: пол усыпали окурки и пепел. Масляный ручеек из консервной банки потек к его развязанным шнуркам.  
В наступившей тишине гулко просигналила машина, скрипнули тормоза. По трубам ушла вниз спущенная этажом выше вода.  
Чарльз пару раз нажал на кнопку вызова диспетчера. Пластиковый звук, с которым она свободно вдавливалась в древнюю панель, напомнил об игрушечном телефоне – что говорит корова? Чарльз не удивился бы мычанию из динамика, но тот молчал. В лифте подмораживало, поддувало из-под двери и вентиляции. Пижамные штаны не грели, Чарльз запахнул халат и затянул пояс.  
Отодвинув решетку, вклинился пальцами между прорезиненных краев двери. Створки поддались, поползли в стороны и застыли намертво. Теперь в проем с трудом пролезала ладонь, и свободно влетал сквозняк.  
Мигрень медленно, нехотя возвращалась. Боль ходила на цыпочках по краю сознания второй день. Громкий звук или неловкое движение могли нарушить равновесие. Чарльз жил в тревожном ожидании. Ампулы самопального анальгетика кончились, но шанс встретиться с Хэнком и обновить запас до праздников так и не представился.  
Входная дверь хлопнула совсем рядом, эхо разнеслось по подъезду. Чарльз глупо застрял за полпролета до пункта назначения.  
– Эй, кто-нибудь… – он прижался щекой к прохладной решетке и тут же захотел умыться. Пахло вечерним вагоном метро, грязью, снизу тянуло его вчерашним обедом.  
– Вы здесь?  
– Предположим, – голос прозвучал куда ближе, чем Чарльз предполагал. Он попытался скосить глаза, будто мог бы увидеть что-то.  
– Эрик, – Чарльз подивился обреченности в собственном голосе, – это Чарльз.  
– Слышу.  
– Будь добр, позвони ремонтникам. Лифт застрял, дверь заклинило.  
Наблюдения Чарльза показывали, что Эрик не был особенно добр. Тяжелый взгляд Эрика отпугивал сектантов и торговых агентов. Ранним рождественским утром он с постным видом срывал мишуру над своей дверью. Тогда Чарльз, поднявшись по лестнице, замешкался на площадке, разглядывая объявления о продаже пылесосов и жалея, что не побрился перед выходом. Теперь малодушно радовался, что Эрик не видит его вытертых локтей и стоптанных задников.  
Лифт дрогнул. Решетка под пальцами мелко вибрировала. Тонко тряслась снизу доверху, как телефон на виброзвонке.  
– Эрик! – занервничал Чарльз. Будто Эрик мог быть замешан в том, что трос над головой зажил собственной жизнью и кабину ощутимо качнуло. Падать было бы недалеко, но предсказуемо неприятно. Чарльз уперся рукой в стену. – Что происходит?  
– Ровным счетом ничего, Чарльз, – Эрик был не в духе и, кажется, припечатал раскрытой ладонью панель с кнопками. Лифт застыл. Тишина вернулась и заложила уши.  
Чарльз прислушался: шаги удалялись. На втором пролете Эрик дозвонился до ремонтной бригады, чем-то основательно раздосадованный. Чарльз затянул развязавшийся пакет и опустился на корточки у дальней стены, обернув себя полами халата.

Эрик Леншерр жил напротив и двумя дверьми левее последние пару месяцев.  
В начале ноября он пнул сухой остов тыквы с крыльца носком ботинка, толкнул плечом дверь и втащил в лифт сразу оба свои чемодана.  
– Чарльз Ксавье, – сказал Чарльз, войдя следом. Эрик улыбнулся одними губами и коротко, но крепко сжал протянутую руку. Строгие линии плеч в хорошо скроенном пальто привели чувства Чарльза в нечаянное смятение. Под цепким взглядом собственные перчатки без пальцев показались слишком потрепанными. Стали заметны скатавшиеся нитки на тыльной стороне ладони. Цвет из черного стал неопределенно застиранным. Чарльз спрятал руки в карманы.

***

– Хэнк.  
– Боже мой, Чарльз...  
– Ты не оставил мне лекарство.  
– Я не оставил лекарство и вернусь только после праздников, – стушевался Хэнк.  
– Не страшно, – легкомысленно соврал Чарльз и отключился. Боль обхватила затылок, как осьминог, ткнулась в виски и за ушами.  
Не страшно, повеселись, отдохни, не думай ни о чем, проговорил про себя Чарльз. Задним числом он был приветлив с людьми, знал, как избавить их от чувства вины. Вслух это давалось тем сложнее, чем чаще Чарльзу приходилось с боем выживать их из своей головы.  
«Слышу голоса» звучало, как диагноз. «Чтение мыслей» попахивало дешевыми трюками. Чарльз выбирал туманные формулировки: повышенная восприимчивость психических функций, внешние раздражители. Хэнк, не зная реального положения вещей, подгонял ампулы конского по ощущениям анальгетика собственного производства, грустно смотрел на Чарльза и предлагал показаться врачу. Чарльз не спрашивал, как выглядела формула, Хэнк не торопился рассказывать. Желтоватая жижа в ампуле лучше всего усваивалась внутривенно и помогала чужому сознанию обезличенно оседать серым тревожным осадком на периферии собственного.  
Когда лекарство кончалось, мысли врывались без спроса, образы наслаивались, проблемы жителей многоэтажки на пересечении улиц Нижнего Ист-Сайда оставляли с неотступным желанием сунуть голову под промышленный пресс. Чарльз отгораживался от постороннего присутствия, вытесняя клиническую депрессию соседа слева, развод соседа справа, навязчивые состояния, обиду на родителей, заработал мигрень и теперь прочно сидел на кустарной наркоте.  
Давно, будто бы в прошлой жизни, Чарльз лучше с этим управлялся. С детской непосредственностью отсекал ворчание матери, отваживал от себя соседских отморозков. Навыки давно потерялись, вымылись потоком людей, которые, проходя сквозь его жизнь, задевали сознание по касательной или вламывались в черепную коробку с отбойным молотком своего бесценного мнения.  
Он рвал связи быстрее, чем осторожно протягивал новые. Жалость Мойры просочилась сквозь дырявые неотстроенные барьеры, острая, как кислота, и отравила их не успевшие толком завязаться отношения. «Бедняга, запустил, загубил, нерастраченный потенциал. Репетитор с ученой степенью». Мойра смотрела на него с трогательной заботой, как на больного щенка. Уходя, Чарльз попробовал напоследок исправить ситуацию. Избавить Мойру от жалости и разочарования их несостоявшейся интрижкой. Толкнулся в сознание на удачу, потер, поправил. Вышло топорно. Мойра удивленно вскинула брови при следующей встрече. Мы точно знакомы? Я бы вас запомнила. Чарльз не на шутку перепугался и завязал с экспериментами.

***

За стеной загрохотало. Чарльз выглянул в коридор и готов был поклясться: рухнуло, раскатилось, звеня, по полу в квартире Эрика. Стоило сказать спасибо.  
Чарльз занес руку, кулак не успел коснуться рамы. Эрик стоял на пороге. Хмурый – типичный Эрик. Взгляд царапнул наждачкой изнутри – типичный взгляд. Чарльзу захотелось снова сунуть руки в карманы.  
– Чарльз?  
– Я слышал шум.  
– Это полка.  
– Полка?  
– Я ее вешаю.  
– Ты ее роняешь.  
Чарльз попытался ненавязчиво разглядеть комнату из-за плеча. Заваленный стол, книги на подоконнике, голые стены. Он готов был поклясться, что видел гвозди, торчащие из стены в случайном порядке, перед тем как Эрик загородил собой обзор.  
– Пришел на шум жаловаться?  
– Хотел сказать спасибо.  
– Ну раз хотел…  
– Спасибо?  
– Не за что, Чарльз.  
– Я мог провисеть в продуваемой коробке между этажами до следующего года.  
– Обращайся.  
– Я буду тебе должен.  
– Одолжи молоток.

***

Чужая головная боль немилосердно ввинтилась в собственную, из-под рамы тянуло морозной свежестью и мизантропией с ближайшей автобусной остановки. Рано, холодно, не успел позавтракать. Жена стерва, ботинок трет. Этажом ниже отец семейства порезался, пока брился – Чарльз потер подбородок и надавил ладонями на глаза, безуспешно выжимая посторонних из головы. Последний день уходящего года обещал быть долгим, полным вынужденного сопереживания и неприязни к любым мыслящим формам.  
Действие лекарства кончилось среди ночи. Чарльзу снились незнакомые пропитанные чужими обидами и страхами сны. Стоило остаться дома, задраив окна и двери. Стоило не отвечать на звонки.  
В дверь постучали. Эрик на пороге хотел уйти и остаться. Должно быть, чайник на плите забыл. Нет, решил Чарльз. Распластался сознанием вправо и влево, вобрал в себя навязанное похмелье, потянулся к беспокойной бессоннице старухи с верхнего этажа.  
Эрик никуда не собирался. Фонил за дверью нетерпением. Молоток решил вернуть – обязательный до зубовного скрежета.  
Чарльз натянул одеяло повыше, повернулся на бок, сшиб телефон с кровати так, что по полу звонко покатилась опрокинутая чайная чашка.  
До Чарльза четким импульсом докатилось радостное удовлетворение. Потянуло к себе, заставило скинуть ноги с постели, влезть на автопилоте в одежду и широким жестом распахнуть дверь.  
– Доброе утро? – поинтересовался Эрик, и Чарльза пробрало до костей.  
Ворохом чужих эмоций пришибло, оглушило с непривычки, пришлось опереться плечом о косяк. Он перестал надстраивать барьеры, затыкать прорехи и, сам того не ожидая, вобрал все, что нашел. Желание, тянущее под ребрами ожидание, неуверенность. Непривычную, чужеродную Эрику. Чарльз повел плечами. И на краю замаячила нечаянная нежность, которую Эрик попытался задвинуть за практичное «замерз – согреть» и не слишком преуспел. Чарльз задохнулся, губы высохли, во рту остался привкус не им выкуренной сигареты. Взгляд вычертил на Чарльзе причудливый многогранник, Эрик сделал выводы. След от подушки – спал, мешки под глазами – невыспался, помешал, разбудил, кофе? Откажется.  
Не откажусь, чуть не брякнул Чарльз.  
– Ты в порядке? – прищурился Эрик.  
– В полном, – Чарльз прикрыл глаза на мгновение и не смог больше разобрать, у кого из них щемит в груди.  
– Мойра зовет на стаканчик шерри после полуночи.  
– Я приду.  
– Ее ты уверял в обратном.  
– Я передумал, – качнул головой Чарльз и понял, что неотрывно сверлил взглядом чужую переносицу все это время. Метнулся взглядом к сжатым губам – стало еще хуже.

Чарльз запер дверь. Эрик ушел, а мысли завязли. Чарльз держался за них, не хотел отпускать, не знал больше, что делалось сверху и снизу. От пустоты в голове его вело, как от дури.  
Эрик ждал вечера, ждал Чарльза, хотел закрыть за ними дверь квартиры и вытряхнуть из старого халата. Чарльз необдуманным порывом приглушил трансляцию. Вышло неожиданно легко, но зачем так вышло? Чарльз потянулся обратно, а Эрик отвлекся. Возился с замком, собирался завтракать. Тут же захотелось вернуть все. Оставить условности и шерри гостям Мойры.  
– Эрик, – дверь едва не хлопнула о стену, – если вздумаешь предложить кофе, я не откажусь.

***

Из окон с обратной стороны дома видна была геометричная кривая горизонта. Небо к ночи светлело над Ист-ривер, подсвеченное снизу розовым маревом огней. Чарльз натянул майку и пижамные штаны, в которых вышел утром за Эриком, а потом не нашел повода вернуться. Выбрался на балкон и перегнулся через перила, вдыхая морозный воздух.  
С улицы в небо со свистом взвился нелегальный сноп искр и света. Парковка взвыла на разные голоса. Чарльз качнулся вперед, беззвучно смеясь. Балконная решетка пронзительно скрипнула, вытянувшись, надвинулась и замерла на фоне неба, почти накрыв Чарльза с головой. Прутья истончились, закрутились вперед, оттесняя его от края.  
Чарльз, отшатнувшись, врезался спиной в балконную дверь.  
– Ноги переломаешь, – неуверенно предположил Эрик. Он, все еще раздетый, маячил светлым пятном на фоне уютной, подсвеченной только глазком адаптера темноты.  
– Боже мой.  
– Чарльз, послушай… – в Эрике накипала горчащая паника.  
– Получилось, – не удержавшись, Чарльз транслировал несказанное, и чужая тревога, подкатив к горлу, отпустила, сменившись нервным весельем.  
– Получилось, – согласился Эрик. И, помолчав, не открывая рта, добавил на пробу: «Чарльз, вернись в постель».


End file.
